You Gonna Break My Heart?
by SenseiGrace
Summary: Peter and Lara Jean Kavinsky have entered into a new stage in their lives: parenthood. Will Peter be able to push his past away, or will he leave them the same way his father left him? Fluffy fluff, I swear. Christmas present for aliqueen16.
1. Day One

**Hello!**

**So, this is my first time writing for this fandom. I already know going into this story that my Peter is ooc, but I had this idea floating in my head. I also didn't edit because I'm sick, so there is probably typos. Sorry in advance.**

**So, I have seen the movie, and I'm in the middle of the first book. Because of that, most of the references are from the movie.**

**This story is a Christmas present for aliqueen16, my best friend and fellow Peter fangirl. I love you so much, Ali! I hope you enjoy! And I hope everyone else who reads this, enjoys too. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Peter Kavinsky smiled at his wife. Never in his life had he felt more pride and love for the woman he married.

She was glowing. A beautiful radiance shining off of her underneath the sheet of sweat she hadn't wiped off yet because she was too invested in the small pink baby nestled close to her chest.

Peter took a step closer, and leaned in to take a closer look at the child his high-school sweetheart had created. The baby's hair, still damp from the amniotic fluid, reminded him of the darkest hours of the coldest nights. Her eyes, filled with wonder as they shifted from side to side, matched his. She was the perfect mix of the two of them. She was truly the Baby Covensky they had been hoping for.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lara Jean asked as she stifled a yawn, the exhaustion from the hard work in delivering her baby catching up to her.

Peter nodded wordlessly, still in a speechless awe as he held out his arms without a second of hesitation.

Lara Jean smiled, and then helped Peter as she placed their fragile child into his arms. "Be careful," she told him as she moved his arms to support the baby's head.

Peter nodded again, but he wasn't really paying attention to his wife's words. His focus was on his daughter, the small, helpless creature in his arms. He took in every little bit of her. Her tiny fingers, toes, and nose. He still couldn't believe she was his.

Then suddenly, in it's usual stealthy way, Peter was filled with sadness. Not because of his child, but because of the father who had left him. Then crept in the anger, because this moment was for him and his child, but his father still made the headlines in his mind.

He bit his lip, and then handed the baby back to Lara Jean. He couldn't think straight, every thought in his head was about his father, how he was the reason his father had left.

"Peter? What's wrong?" Lara Jean asked, but her question was met with silence then the sound of the hospital room's door shutting as her husband left the room.

•••

Peter sat down on a bench in the hospital's serenity garden. As soon as he sat down, he cradled his head in his hands, and began to sob, his shoulders shaking with every sob. Guilt filled his body, and twisted in his stomach. He had left her, just like his father had left him. He had promised Lara Jean, and he had promised himself that he would never be his father. That he would never leave them, and he did. How would he be better than his father if he couldn't even stay with them for more than a few minutes?

He ran his fingers through his hair, then wiped his eyes and nose. He continued the pattern until his sleeves were soaked, and his eyes were dry and burning. He knew that he had to go back up there, because if he didn't he would be no better than his father, and he had promised Lara Jean that he would never become his father.

He stood, and then stretched his neck until it popped and it flooded with relief from the cramp he had obtained while crying. After he straightened his hair one last time, he walked back into the hospital room his wife laid in.

"Hey, you," she greeted lovingly. She smiled her warm smile that reminded Peter of fresh cookies and hot cocoa, the smile that made Peter's heart swell with love for her once again.

Peter didn't say anything. He waited for her to berate him for breaking his promises and leaving them, but she didn't. Instead, she read his mind.

"I'm not mad at you, Peter," she said in the same blanket soft voice that his mother would have used. "If you're looking for the baby, they took her to the nursery."

Peter nodded, and then looked at his feet. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I'm sorry I let him ruin one of the most important moments of our lives."

Lara Jean shook her head. In the year that she had been married to Peter she had learned that the memories of his father would become overwhelming, and he would leave the room to go release his emotions. Although she had been trying to get him more open about his emotions, it was hard work, and she had barely cracked his code. Those walls were ones that he would break down over time. "I already told you that I'm not mad. Now go spend time with your daughter. Make some good memories."

Peter smiled, and nodded. "Thanks, Covey," he told her, and then left for the nursery.

•••

Peter found hospital nurseries strange. Like, who in their right mind decided that putting a bunch of babies in the same room was a good idea? Especially with all of the families that would walk in and coo at their babies. Who knew what diseases they had.

He stopped at his daughter's bed, frowning at the words that were scrawled onto the piece of paper that identified her from the other babies in the room. She wasn't just some Baby Kavinsky. She was his daughter, and she needed a name.

He reached down an scooped her up into his arms. "Hey there," he said, and suddenly he wished that he had some sort of name to call her by, or at least a nickname.

He adjusted his hold on her, and then took a good look at her. She looked so much like her mother, the one difference was that she had inherited his eyes. Gold specks and all. He smiled just thinking about the letter that he had received that day. Heck, he didn't even notice the gold specks until after he had received the ancient letter. What a fateful day that had been.

He gently tapped her nose, eliciting a small mew from the baby. "You look so much like Covey, like a... Baby Covey." He said, grinning when his daughter's wide eyes landed on him, and stayed on him as she watched in wonder.

He cleared his throat, and then sat down in a chair. "Baby Covey, have I told you about your mother?" He asked her, but the baby stayed silent, so he continued. "Your mama is a silly, quirky little hopeless romantic. Baby girl, I met her because she wrote five love letters to the guys she had liked over the years, and she was scared of what would happen if one of the boys found out. So we fake dated until it wasn't fake anymore."

He looked down at his daughter again, and smiled when she let out a yawn that made her squirm in his arms. He still couldn't believe that she was here after watching his wife carry her for all nine months, plus two days. "Do you want me to tell you more about her?" He cooed.

"She likes to collect things, that's how she ended up with the letters. They were her most private position, were being the operative word here. She is one of the best bakers ever, I know that right now you're on a strict milk diet, but trust me, her cupcakes are to die for. She's a huge bookworm, Baby Covey. When I took her on the school skiing trip, she spent the whole time in her room reading and doing Korean face masks with Lucas." He said, and then close his eyes and smiled. "And then there was the hot tub, but that's a little bit too PG-13 for you, Baby Covey. After all, the only dating you'll be doing is with a pretend boyfriend, and I mean an imaginary friend, because I know how that whole pretend boyfriend thing works. Heck, I was a pretend boyfriend."

"Your mama is an amazing lady, Baby Covey. She's something else. Every time I look at her I fall madly in love with her all over again." He told her before looking down at her. "But she isn't the only one. You see, I just met this special girl. She's everything and more to me, and I'll love her forever and always. Baby Covey, that girl is you. I know that I'm not always good with promises, and I know that I'm a huge piece of work, but I promise that I will never leave you again. I promise that you'll always have a daddy that you can come to. I won't be like my father. I promise to give you the life I was robbed of. I love you so much."

The baby looked up at him, her gold specked eyes focused on nothing but him. They held their gaze for what felt like forever. But then after a few minutes, her eyes began to close, and even though she tried her hardest to stay awake she fell sound asleep in his arms.

Peter chuckled as she curled closer to him when he went to put her in her crib. He shook his head, then readjusted her so he never had to put her down. "You gonna break my heart, Baby Covey?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you thought! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Day Two

**Hey, guys!**

**Okay, so! This is a birthday gift for my dearest, bestest friend miss aliqueen16! Her birthday was over a month ago, but life and writer's block got in the way, so even though I started this fic in time to be finished for her birthday that... didn't happen. **

**Ali, you know how much you mean to me. Thanks for being there through the high times and the very VERY low times. I hope you enjoy some Peter and Baby Covey fluff. Love you always and forever, my Ali Jean. Happy very belated birthday.**

**I hope you all enjoy part two.**

* * *

_Day Two_

The first day was a whirlwind of nurses, baths, diaper changes, and feedings. All of which Peter felt like he wasn't allowed to do.

Obviously, Lara Jean would be doing most of the feedings, because she wanted to breastfeed, but the nurses always overlooked him when it came to everything else. It was like he wasn't supposed to help or something.

But now, with the day over and the second day was slowly rolling in. With the previous day's dark blue skies being replaced with pinks and yellows as the sun rose.

Both Peter and Lara Jean were already awake, and their baby girl slept on his bare chest. He had read that skin to skin contact was good for babies, and he wanted to try it now that there weren't any nurses keeping from holding her.

"You know," Lara Jean began, breaking the silence that the new day had brought on. A large change of pace from all of the screaming and crying that had been done the day before. "She needs a name."

Peter looked over at Lara Jean. Her dark chocolate eyes, that reminded him of the cookies and cakes she would make whenever she was in the kitchen, were still dim from exhaustion even though they had both slept well the night before.

She was still as beautiful as always though. Nothing would ever change that.

Peter nodded as he looked down at his little girl. His almost mirror image of his Covey, but with his gold speckled eyes. Pride filled his chest so much that he thought that his heart must be a volcano with the way his chest warmed and threatened to explode.

"Yeah, she needs a name," he agreed as the baby on his chest shifted before falling back to sleep. She was everything he ever wanted and more, and everything she did proved it to him.

"Andromeda?"

Peter blinked. That was something about Lara Jean that always made him want to laugh. She was this shy girl on the outside, but on the inside she was a huge dreamer who wanted to name her baby Andromeda.

"Or maybe Chelsea?"

Peter hummed. She looked more like a Chelsea than an Andromeda, but it didn't fit her. It just didn't sound right when he thought of her.

"Yeah, doesn't really fit her well either…" Lara Jean sighed, and then leaned back against her pillows. "What names do you like?"

Peter looked down at his Baby Covey, the warm little lump of baby that laid on his chest. Her tiny hands laid sprawled beside her face, the tiny fingernails poking his skin.

"What about Laurel?" He suggested. She looked more like a Laurel than any of the other names that the two of them had suggested over the months of the pregnancy, but he still wasn't sure it was the name for her.

Lara Jean hummed in thought as she looked at her daughter, and Peter smiled at the look on her face.

When she had been pregnant, Peter had spent every minute he could watching the way Lara Jean had glowed with pride about her growing baby bump and the child inside of her. Only in the last month had she ever had a moment where she thought she was ugly and fat because of it, but the hormones only lasted a few minutes.

Now that the baby was born, it was like the looks of pride and joy were even brighter, brighter than the sun. It made him grin every time he saw it.

"Maybe for a middle name?" She said. "It fits her, but not fully. Ya know?"

Peter nodded, and then leaned back against the barely comfy hospital chair. His back was beginning to ache, but he wouldn't dare bring it up. Not while his wife was recovering from pushing a watermelon baby out of her belly. That seemed like a good way to die, even if Lara Jean was the sweetest person in the whole world.

"What about Evangeline?" Peter said, his sudden words breaking the almost silence. A hospital was never fully quiet. The beeps, the hums, the alarms that would go off through the halls. The crying of the mother the next door over because her son had just been diagnosed with something. They were the sounds of death, agony, life, pain, and relief. And they were the worst.

"Like, after my mom?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah!" He said, "She looks just like you and your mom, well, except the eyes. And I know your mom's name was Eve, but I think Evangeline is close enough."

"Evangeline Laurel Kavinsky," she said. Her voice was more telling than her facial expression. Even if she didn't want to show it, Peter knew that she was touched at the thought of naming the baby after her mother. He could hear it in the tiny voice cracks and the way she cleared her throat before she could talk it again.

"It's perfect," they both said at the same time.

"Our Evie," Peter cooed to her as she opened her eyes. She looked up at him, and then around the room. She buried her face into his chest, and it didn't take Peter long to realize what she was doing.

"Hey, Covey," he said. "Evie needs a snack. She is using the wrong person's nipples to try to eat."

Lara Jean let out a loud laugh. It echoed from one side of the room and back at them. "Hand me my hungry baby before she starves to death because her daddy doesn't lactate."

Peter chuckled, and then handed her over to his wife. He held back a shiver as he put little Evie in Lara Jean's arms. The little lump of baby that he had been holding had apparently been his main heat source, because now he was cold. Like, so cold he was convinced that someone had placed an ice block on his chest.

"Hey, I'm gonna go call my mom while you feed her," he said as he stood up. "She wanted me to update her when I got the chance."

Lara Jean smiled her perfect, beautiful smile that made him grin his dopey grin, and made his heart pitter-patter like it had when she kissed him on the track field.

"Okay," she told him as she adjusted Evie so she could eat. The movement was smooth and gentle, one that only a mother could make so easily. Peter was convinced that if he had tried something like that, the baby would have landed on the floor on her head.

Peter smiled as Lara Jean cooed at their daughter, and after stealing one final look at his two perfect girls, he left the room.

* * *

The phone call lasted a lot longer than Peter had expected, but his mother had wanted to know everything about her granddaughter, and he had gladly told her. Although now, an hour after he had started the phone call, he just wanted to go back to his wife and daughter.

Even though he wanted to get back to them, he found himself walking slower than normal. He took in the green patches of carpet. They reminded him of the lacrosse field that he had kissed Lara Jean on, but it was still weird to him that the patch of carpet existed when the rest of the floor was made out of tile.

"Peter!"

Peter tensed at the voice, and then turned around. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

His father smiled at him, but the smile did little to reassure Peter. In fact, it only made him feel worse. Why was he here?

"I heard that you're a father now," he said. "I wanted to meet my grandbaby and give you some tips on fatherhood."

Peter let out a mix of a scoff and a laugh. "You came to give me parenting advice!?" He exclaimed. He could feel his anger and all of those feelings that he had bottled up getting ready to overflow and come out. "Really? You of all people? You left me and Owen!"

"Peter, just listen to me," his father began, but Peter cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it! You left me! You made me think that I wasn't worth being loved! You ruined what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life!" He told him, his voice raising as his throat tightened. He didn't want to be yelling in the hospital, disturbing the choking silence that came with it, but he also didn't want to be dealing with his father.

"Peter, please, son."

Son.

_Son._

It was one word, but that was all it took to throw Peter over the ledge. Why did he have to use it? It had been so long since he had left, but the wound that never healed felt like it had been torn right back open. All of those years where he thought he wasn't worth the love.

"Go," Peter said as he tried to keep his tears from spilling over. "Go now."

His father opened his mouth to speak, but Peter stopped him. He refused to let him talk and try to come up with some excuse. He might have taken the excuses when he was younger, but not anymore. He was a father now. He couldn't imagine leaving his little Evangeline. His Baby Covey.

"You already taught me the most important parenting lesson I ever could have learned," Peter said. "You taught me what happens when you put all of your trust into your parent and then they leave your family for some pretty girl half their age. You taught me the stress of being the man of the house when I was twelve. You taught me what happens when the bills get too big and you have to move. You taught me not to trust anyone because all they do is break your trust."

His father stood there, not taking his eyes off of Peter. He opened his mouth again, but Peter once again spoke first.

"Don't apologize," he said. "You can't ever fix the damage you did to me, so don't even try. I think you should go."

Jamey nodded and began to walk away, but after a moment, he turned around. "Peter, I never meant to hurt you," he said.

Peter nodded. "I know," he said as his father walked away again. "But you did."

* * *

Maybe he was drawn to her or maybe she was magnetic, but either way he found himself once again at his baby girl's crib.

He reached down and picked her up, the baby only stirring slightly before she curled to him. She was so tiny. So small that he was scared he would drop her. She weighed so little and was so small that Peter couldn't believe this was a normal, healthy size baby.

"Hey, Evie," he said, and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her skin was soft and warm, but also delicate and pink. It wasn't a very pretty pink though, unlike the color of her nursery at home or the billions of blankets that LJ had made for her, but instead it was more red. It was more of a color that screamed that she was new, small, and probably needed more time in her mama.

Evangeline let out a small squeak, then opened her eyes. The golden specked eyes that Peter couldn't look away from. They were so big and full of curiosity, he wondered if Lara Jean's had been like that. Full of curiosity. If not, it was definitely something that she grew into, but her baby had been born with.

Peter began to walk around the room with her in his arms, taking in her every feature. The nurses had put a bow in her hair. It was small and striped with different colors of pink and white. He was also pretty sure that they had glued it to her perfect little black curls. He hoped it came out easily. Actually, he wouldn't be mad if it never came out. It was cute.

When he looked at her face again, he realized that she was looking at him with an almost expectant look. As if she was waiting for something from him.

"Oh, do you want another story?" He asked even though he wasn't sure that he had another one. He would have to find more stories for his baby if she wanted a story every time he held her.

He hummed for a second as he thought, and then sighed. "Sorry, baby. I didn't come prepared for a story," he said before he stopped. "What about when your mommy and I had our first kiss? Not that you'll ever get to know what that's like. No boyfriends for you, little lady."

Evangeline yawned, and Peter took that as a sign of approval.

"Well, we actually had three first kisses because your mama and I had to take the long way," he said. "Our first kiss was at a sleepover. Spin the bottle is a game that you will never be allowed to play, my baby girl, so don't even ask. I was so glad that I got to kiss her though. Sure, it was an awkward, preteen kiss, but it was the start of something way bigger. Her hair was pretty. She had put it back in braids and at that point she had let it out for the night so it was curly. It smelled like coconuts too. She still uses that shampoo."

Peter looked down at his daughter. She looked tired, but her eyes were wide open as if she wanted to know what would happen next. Like he was telling her the story of some prince saving a princess from a dragon and not about his past love life. Why was he telling his day old daughter about his love life?

"We all fell apart within the next year or so. I started dating Gen when high school came around, John had moved away, Trevor was still around, and Chris and your mama were best friends. We were in Junior year of high school when mine and Lara Jean's paths crossed again," he said, and then adjusted his hold on her so she was closer.

"Auntie Kitty had just sent out the letters and I had come up to ask her about it. She called my eyes pretty, and you have the same eyes. Although yours are prettier, Evie," he told her. "She had fainted, and I was helping her up, then the next thing I know I'm on the ground and she's kissing me! She kissed me because she didn't want Josh Sanderson to know that the feelings that she had written for him in his letter were no longer real. It was crazy, baby girl. The whole thing was crazy, but they, I ended up with your mama, so I love crazy."

Evangeline cooed before yawning again, and Peter couldn't keep the smile off of his face. As tiny and light as she was to him, she had the chubbiest cheeks in the world, a cute little round face too. It was so precious to him. He wished that she would never grow up. That she would be his baby forever. But he knew that she would have to grow up at some point.

"Don't fall asleep yet, Evie!" He exclaimed playfully. "I still have one more kiss left to tell you about!"

"Your mama and I had been fake dating for a couple of months, and we had just had the hot tub moment that you can't know about yet. The new year was here and we were back at school. I was out on the lacrosse field helping put up the last of supplies and stuff, and she waltzed up to me. She had a letter for me." He said.

"She wanted to read it to me with my back turned to her so she wouldn't chicken out, but after a minute, she had me turn around," he told her. "She told me that she liked me, and not in a fake way. I told her that I did too. Then we kissed. It was our first first kiss. Our first kiss as a couple. And I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love her with all of my heart, Evie."

When he looked down at Evangeline, he could tell that she was almost asleep by the way that her little eyelids kept drooping and she was much quieter than she normally was. Suddenly, he remembered what his father had said earlier or hadn't said.

"Speaking of which, I know I said this yesterday, but I will never leave you. I love you so so much, baby girl. You have my heart in the palm of your hand. Break it. Break it a million times, Baby Covey," he said. "It's yours to break."

He kissed her forehead, and then put the sleeping baby in her crib. "I promise that no matter how many times you break my heart, I will never leave," he said. "I won't break your heart."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! And I hope that I did the original one-shot justice! My younger sister is probably laughing somewhere because the running joke that I cannot keep a one-shot just a one-shot is still true for the most part. Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you all thought!**

**Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


End file.
